Child's Play
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Five-year-old Richard Grayson is enrolling his first afternoon at Young Justice Kindergarten, childcare for young to-be heroes when their super daddies are at work. Friendship Fic, Rob & KF centric.
1. Part: I

_Because sometimes one just has to give a crap about everything canon and write something for your own enjoyment… and hopefully others' too xD Guys, this is written for pure fluff and 'awwws' :3 Do review and enjoy ;P Oh and by the way this one is an _**A**lternate **U**niverse Fic:) _So yes, that means __**AU**__, which again does not necessarily mean that they are still not superheroes :3_

**Note:** _The term 'Kindergarten' is loosely used in this FanFic. Y.J kindergarten offers supervision for kids from the age 3-8, meaning that those going to school arrives in the afternoon when school is done._

**PS: **_Please take note that if there is anything 'wrong' in the kids' dialogues it might be intended. Remember that kindergarten kids uses wrong words for a situation and doesn't always know how use comparative terms for every word._

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>Part: I<strong>

It looked exactly like some kind of jungle with all the racket that went on out there. Threatening facilities that stood tall (casting long, frightening shadows), uneven terrain, screaming 'animals' that jumped and growled toward one another and worst of all – _the jungle gym_, where the most dangerous tribes of 'the animals' kept themselves. Yes, all put together, it became the fearful playground of Young Justice Kindergarten, aka the Justice League's Day Care for superhero children.

There was no doubt in Richard Wayne Grayson's mind – he would _not_ step out of his father's Batmobile. Not ever.

The small child, who had glanced carefully out the window, now ducked away from the view and shook his head. To the tall, muscular man dressed in his Batsuit this was a silent statement that the dark haired boy would _not_ be moving any time soon. This caused his companion to sigh deeply.

Bruce Wayne, secretly known as Batman, moved a hand across his – currently unmasked – face before he reached over and stroked the same hand through his adoptive son's black, soft hair. When said boy didn't look up to meet his eyes, the billionaire unbuckled and took a hold of the child by the arms, hoisting him up so he was seated in his father's comfortable lap.

"Richard, we talked about this," Bruce said calmly, using a rather strict tone though on the inside his 'only-cold-to-everyone-but-this-particular-boy-and-sometimes-my-butler' heart shattered by the youngster's devastated expression. His son still didn't look up and it caused another sigh to escape his guardian. "_Dick_, you remember what we talked about, right, son?"

Like expected, the change of name-use caused him to look up. The youngster's dark blue eyes stared right into Bruce's onyx coloured ones and the child pursed his lips. "I really don't wanna go," complained the young boy and crossed his arms as Bruce let his grip on him slip. "Why can't I come with you, huh? You promised I would!"

"Now, Dick, what I said was that I promise you will _one_ day. When you're bigger _and_ I'm sure that you'll be able to handle it, _then_ I will let you come with. But now, you're too young. I'm sorry, but that's how it is," Bruce explained, saying each sentence very clearly for the boy to understand.

True, Richard was the most intelligent and great child Bruce had ever encountered (this also through his career as the Batman, protector of Gotham City and now much more), _but_ he was still just five years old. Sometimes, he had to say the same things twice before the younger understood the wholeness of the sentences.

"But…" the young boy frowned. "But… if you're there, then nothing will happen!"

A part of Bruce (the soft-hearted part that he had developed after taking in the boy) wanted to smile when he heard this. It was fascinating that a child, even the overly smart ones, strongly believed that their heroes just _couldn't_ lose. Bruce didn't have the heart, at that very moment, to break it to Dick that, despite him being the Batman, who almost never injured himself far too seriously when out on missions, the days where only Gotham villains were his responsibility to handle was over. Batman was part of the Justice League now and therefore he had more serious matters to attend.

"Dick, there is nothing to worry about," the Caped Crusader finally said after a pause with silence only. "You will do fine here in Y.J Kindergarten. You will get to know kids in… the same situation as you."

"Si-tuation?" repeated the dark haired boy.

"What I mean is, _kids_ with… fathers, like your dad. Who fights crime and is…"

"A superhero!"

This time Bruce did smile softly and ruffled his ward's hair fondly. The enthusiasm Dick uttered whenever he got reminded that his adoptive father was a superhero could just be described with one word: _adorable_. Then again, Bruce (and definitely not Batman) didn't use words like those, so the Dark Knight had to settle with just thinking it. His thoughts were private at least.

"Yes, a superhero," confirmed Bruce, before he cleared his throat and looked his boy straight in the eye. "Now, remember that you promised both Alfred and I to be nice and not argue. Kindergarten is going to be… fun, I'm sure."

"Why couldn't I stay with Alfred?" The child asked, as if to avoid what Bruce had just said.

"Because, Alfred has a lot to do around the manor, as well as the fact that he can't watch over you _all _the time, which is needed. Also, Alfred... and I, agreed that you should meet other kids your age. Kids you can play with."

Dick looked far from convinced, but even so he, reluctantly, left the car with his father, who now had dragged the cowl of his Batman suit over his head. The young boy made sure that their hands were strongly intertwined before they started their stride through the… (Dick gulped)… _playground_. However, as soon as that thought had entered his mind he quickly shook his head. He was going to be a hero, like his dad and if that was going to happen then he would have to be brave, right?

So, with a strong will of making this through, the five-year-old was led by his father inside Y.J Kindergarten's area, undetected due to the entrance was somewhat hidden from the playground.

To say that Dick was overwhelmingly happy when they reached the building and had laid the possibility of being spotted behind their backs was an understatement. His shoulders relaxed to a certain degree and he daringly stepped a bit to the side, so he wasn't standing completely against his father's side. Even though he had made some space between them he did not let go of the secure, large hand. He still wasn't _happy_ about this. No way.

Dark-blue eyes, covered by the small domino mask Bruce had given him, looked around, taking in the hallway. Red painted hangers were lined up on each of the walls, as well as a some letters formed the name of whichever child that, apparently, 'owned' the hanger. Backpacks in various colours had been placed on the hangers, but no shoes. They were being used out in the playground, of course.

Bruce squeezed his son's hand reassuringly, before he reached out and hung Dick's own black (with an extremely cool, red batman symbol _and_ a red 'R' adorning it) backpack on the empty hanger that read 'Robin'.

Dick felt nauseous. He had a feeling that his daddy would leave soon and then he would be all alone here. All alone with no one, but these strangers who for all he knew could be real big… meanie monsters! Yeah, that was the word.

"Ah, Batman, sir, you've finally arrived!"

The voice caused the young boy to jump. Soon he had taken cover behind the Dark Knight whose face remained emotionless as a skinny woman with a bright pink dress, lime green tights and a too big smile approached them. Her blonde, curly hair was reaching to just above her shoulders and those bright blue eyes of hers looked a _little_ too friendly for Dick's taste.

The woman clapped her hands together and came closer. A little too close to his daddy if Dick had to say it himself. Actually, everything about this lady was a little too much.

"I was wondering when you would bring young Robin," she said sweetly as she put her hands on her knees and bowed down just a little to take a look at the masked boy. "Welcome to Young Justice Kindergarten, Robin. The other superhero kids are currently out playing, but in a minute or two they will be called inside, ready to meet their new playmate, all right?"

Dick didn't answer. Instead his hold on Batman's cape tightened and he looked away from her intense stare. He had already decided that he didn't like her. She was far too... too... _sweet_. In a _very_ creepy away, not the comfortable nice way. Not like the heroines his dad knew. Not like Wonder Woman who always acted and looked so kind on television or Black Canary who was so cool or… Hawkgirl. Yeah, they were not this creepy. Not at all.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," said Bruce emotionlessly. "Keep an eye on him and call if… if something's wrong. Now, if you don't mind I would like to bid my goodbye to him privately, Tantella."

The blonde haired woman straightened up and waved a hand dismissively. "Of course, of course! I should help M'onna in the kitchen either way. Just send him in when you're done, all right?" She then winked flirtingly at him. "And please, Batman, call me Alyssa. My I.D is no secret anymore."

Robin watched glaringly as she walked off and glanced up at his dad. "Who's _that_?"

"Alyssa Hart or Tantella as she is also called. Used to be a superhero, but her powers have been seriously reduced after an accident many years ago. She can extract tentacles out of her body, any place on her physique if I'm not wrong. She also looks incredibly young. Appears thirty when she is truly sixty five."

Dick sometimes did not quite understand all the words his father uttered, but he knew enough that the scary lady could pull out tentacles from her body _and_ was actually _old_! It made him grimace just thinking about it and especially when he realised an old lady was… acting cosy with his daddy.

Ew. Yuck. Never.

Bruce crouched down so he was at Dick's eyelevel and then reached out to put his large hand on the boy's small shoulder. "Listen, Dick; everything will be perfectly fine. It'll only be for a couple of hours and if it turns out to be absolutely horrible you won't have to attend here ever again. Okay?"

"Okay," whispered Dick as he fixed his gaze briefly to his shoes, before looking up at his adoptive father with big eyes, that behind the mask was quite teary. "You'll be back soon, right? Right?"

Through the years Bruce had developed a lot of immunities. Fright, emotions in general, his gag reflex whenever Alfred was experimenting in the kitchen… Yeah, stuff like that he was pretty much immune for now, but if there was one thing he was sure he could never develop an immunity for, it was his son's puppy dog eyes. They worked even _behind_ the domino mask, which said a _lot_. A _lot, lot_.

"As soon as possible, Dick. I promise."

A warm, large hand ruffled the boy's hair fondly, and, after giving his son a quick hug, Batman stood up. A bit hesitantly, he left his to-be-sidekick-one-day alone in the hallway, hoping that Robin would soon forget his nervousness and instead enjoy himself. That was, after all, the whole point with him attending Y.J Kindergarten, if one looked away from the obvious fact that neither Bruce nor Alfred had the time today.

Dick felt frightened already, but because he had vowed to be brave for his daddy all he did was gulp, inhale and exhale, before he slowly moved in the direction the scary woman with the big smile had gone off to. Truthfully, he didn't want to see that scary smiley-face again, but it was either that direction or the playground… Because he had no idea where the boy's restroom were, meaning he couldn't hide there.

With soundless steps, Dick followed the corridor until he ended up in a big, rectangular room. What he saw made his covered eyes widen. The room held various sofas and armchairs, but the floor was mostly covered with toys – _so many toys_! Blankets, teddies, other stuffed animals, plastic ovens, science kits, board games, picture books – this place had it all. However, the only thing that impressed Dick was he amount of toys, not the toys themselves. He had seen his daddy's _equipment_ – _those_ were impressive toys.

He heard sounds coming from the room linked to the one he was currently in, but decided not to go in that direction just in case he met that scary lady again. So, he instead he decided to walk over and maybe make a… pillow fort. There were plenty of enough blankets and pillows all around, so he could might as well make himself comfortable. Besides, with his skills he could put together a big fort where he could stay until his daddy picked him up again. Perfect way to avoid all the stupid kids that probably went here.

With skilled hands Dick grabbed the first pillow he could find (which was one just centimetres from his feet) and then began his constructing. It wasn't that hard to build a fort, even though Dick had never done it before. Or, he'd _tried_ to do it before, but Alfred had gotten a bit… mad. Apparently, all the pillows in Wayne Manor should not be used to make a pillow fort. They were a tad bit too expensive and Alfred was a neat-freak. At least that was what Bruce had whispered once.

It wasn't before he had placed the last pillow on its place that the sound of a bell rang through the air, startling Dick by its unexpectedness. It came so sudden and he was so into creating his fort that it made him trip and before the poor kid knew it he lay buried under a mass of blankets and pillows.

Terrific. At least no one was present to witness that.

Children's voices were heard and Dick lifted a bit on the blanket closest to his head so he could peer out in the room. What he saw made him blink. _Kids_. And everyone was wearing costumes! Like _him_. Some pink, some blue, some red and some yellow – many were just as colourful as him!

Well, not that it mattered… Pft, he still didn't like it here.

He blinked and silently counted them. They were eleven; five boys and six girls. Somehow, his imagination had made them seem like they were more outside.

With great caution, Robin wriggled underneath the blankets, but made sure that it wasn't noticeable. He just needed to find a better position to lie in. Once it felt all right, the Boy Wonder sighed out and turned back to look at the children that now came pouring in from the hallway. They chatted between themselves, two of the girls held hands and some, the more mature ones it seemed, kept a close look on the youngsters. Dick briefly noticed that the youngest kids of them were probably around his age.

Dick suddenly wondered if this hiding place was good enough, because all the other children kept coming closer and closer. He didn't get to ponder over whether to hide better or not though, because suddenly someone (or something?) came crashing abruptly into him, causing a yelp to escape him. When Dick finally opened his eyes a couple of green orbs met his vision.

A boy with bright red hair and freckles looked back at him, face showing a confused expression. Dick just stared back, not sure what to do about this situation. He settled for eyeing the kid in front of him. The freckled boy wore an outfit with a yellow upper-body, having a red lightning bolt in a white circle adorning it, and red coloured leggings. Around his neck, hung a couple of goggles.

"You ruined my pillow fort," said Dick, without even thinking over why.

The newly arrived boy blinked. "You made a pillow fort?" he asked.

Huffing by the idiot's reply, Dick glared without uttering a word. All right, so the five-year-old _was_, kind of, to blame for the destruction of his fort. But hey, how was _he_ supposed to know this stupid day care had a bell? He thought they only had those in school.

Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the other boy inch closer. It made him glare harder. "My name is Wally, but here I'm _Kid Flash_. Flash is my daddy. Well, really, he's my uncle, but my parents died when I was…" the redhead, who obviously liked to talk much and deliver personal information right out of the blue, rose his hand. He then counted his fingers and a small smile replaced the brief look of concentration. "… three. They died when I was three, so I there's some things I can't remember 'bout them."

The other kid, now known as Wally or Kid Flash, paused enough for Robin to say: "You talk a lot… and fast."

Other kids around Dick's age usually got insulted whenever they weren't downright praised, but Wally just grinned so his teeth showed. Two of his front teeth were missing; one bottom tooth and one upper tooth. "I _am_ fast!" he boasted and scooted even closer. Dick found it weird that he had no urge to make space between them. "I can run faster than all the other kids! Even Superboy. He's one of my bestest friends and he's cool, but not as fast as I am! I run faster! Do you run fast?"

"No, or, I don't know," Dick said honestly. "I'm an acrobat. I do tricks with the trapeze. You know, like… circus people do. I take somersaults… stuff like that."

"Really?" Kid Flash asked interested and scooted even closer. Dick could now hear his rather quick heartbeat. "What's your name? How old are you? Do you live around here? Who's your mentor-daddy?"

Dick, not used to people talking so fast and asking so many questions, just blinked at him from behind the domino mask. His daddy had forbid him to tell anyone his real name, but that was all right. Some of the kids in the streets often bullied him for his name, saying it was 'like a bad word'. Besides, he liked Robin better than 'Richard' and 'Dick'. It sounded cooler and one of the few memories he still had of his real parents showed his mother calling him that like nickname.

Answering this, _Wally_, about all the other questions, however, he concluded was all right. "My superhero name's Robin. My daddy says I can't tell anyone my real name," explained the young boy and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm five," he then said and put up his hand, showing all the fingers. "I live in Gotham and my daddy is Batman."

The green eyes belonging to Wally widened. "_Really_? I've seen Batman on TV. He's awesome!"

For the first time since meeting this fast speaking boy, Dick smiled proudly. "I know! He's got no superpowers, but he's smart and strong and everything!" The dark haired boy then tilted his head to the side. "Is your daddy cool too? Does he run fast?"

"You've never heard of the Flash?" asked Wally disbelieved.

"No… Daddy doesn't tell me much 'bout other superheroes. Says I don't need to yet and that I should focus on knowing everything 'bout Gotham Villains first. I've seen some on TV though, but not Flash. I haven't seen him."

"Well, I know _everyone_!" Kid Flash said excitedly and then suddenly stood up, blanket still covering him. "I'll take you to meet Superboy! And, Miss M, Aqualad and-and _Speedy_, he's an archer, but he's kind of a meanie. I think arches are taught to be mean, 'cause Artemis, his sister, is too. Come, I'll take you!"

Before Dick could register what happened the freckled boy had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him, super quickly, out of the pillow fort. Then, he abruptly stood in front of three other kids, at the other side of the room, all glancing over at him a bit surprised and yet they seemed used to Kid Flash appearing and reappearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys! This is Robin; he's Batman's kid!" introduced Wally with a beaming grin. His hand was holding Dick's, causing the shorter boy's ears to redden together along with his cheeks. He wasn't used to being treated that friendly by anyone but Bruce and Alfred.

Wally's other hand then pointed at a taller boy with short, dark coloured hair and sky-blue eyes. He was wearing baggy, dark blue trousers and a black T-shirt with an 'S' symbol that Robin recognised instantly. Even though he didn't know much about other superheroes, one had to be blind not to know of Superman and his logo.

"That's Superboy! His daddy is Superman!" said Kid Flash, excitedly.

"Hi," the boy greeted, though he barely served Robin a glance. He was far too busy with his teddy bear, which also, ironically enough, had a similar T-shirt with the Superman logo.

Kid Flash then directed the finger toward a green skinned girl with red hair tied up in two pigtails and auburn coloured eyes. She too had freckles and if it hadn't been for the green skin she could've easily passed as Kid Flash' sister. She wore a white and blue dress with a matching cape. "That's Miss Martian, Robin, but we call her Megan, 'cause it's her earth name. She's lived _twenty-four_ years, but is eight here on earth! Oh and she's Martian Manhunter's niece!"

"Hi," she greeted with a friendly smile. Robin waved back shyly.

Once again Kid Flash pointed, but this time to the black skinned boy with petite, blond hair. He was wearing what appeared to be a red and black swimsuit. Also, this boy had _gills _with a couple of webbed hands that matched. "That's Aqualad! He was adopted by Aquaman!" told Kid Flash with a big smile. "They're from Atlantis! Isn't that cool? You've heard of Atlantis, right?"

"Well, uhm," Dick mumbled. "Yeah. Batman told me a bit 'bout it."

"You're really Batman's son?" Miss Martian, or _Megan_ as Wally had called her, asked and floated over to him. It made Dick blink, because even though he'd seen Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and the other flying superheroes on TV it was different seeing it in real life. "Uncle J'onn's told me about him! He's the greatest detective ever, right?"

Dick nodded silently, eyeing the flying, green skinned girl before him. She had a friendly, freckled face and somehow he imagined that if she was an earthling she'd had braces. It was just a feeling, really.

"Robin's going to play with us!" announced Kid Flash, tugging on Robin's hand. "It's your first day, right? Right?" The Boy Wonder nodded warily. "Then we're goin' to show you around and be your… your… what's that word again?"

"Guide," said Aqualad, before he smiled gently at Robin. "You can call me Kaldur and Superboy's name is Connor. We will be glad to show you everything."

"Yeah, the playground, the Lego room and the small library!" Wally added.

Since he was new and surely didn't want to throw away an offer to make his stay at kindergarten _slightly_ better, Dick nodded. He felt sort of relieved, actually. True, he wasn't used to being around other superhero kids, but he supposed it would be all right this once. It was better than going around and sulk until Bruce finally came to get him.

Besides, all these kids were taller than him, which meant he could hide behind them from that creepy smiley-lady who thought she could just go around and flirt with his daddy right out of the blue.

Cool.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued…?<em>

_Please review and tell me what you thought. I would really like to know what people will think of this. Hopefully, I did all right ;)_


	2. Part: II

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**Note:** Allysa Hart (Tantella) & M'onna M'aora (Lady Martian) © MistressOfRobins

* * *

><p><strong>Part: II<strong>

"All right, children, gather around!"

Robin didn't even get to react before Kid Flash (obviously due to his super-speed) had dragged him away. One moment he was in front of Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad, the next he was sitting in a half-circle on a red pillow, Wally beside him but on a yellow one. Their hands were still, innocently, holding each other. It made Dick feel less nervous as he watched the other kids gather around.

Many were looking at him.

The woman who had spoken was not the creepy smiley-face, but a green skinned one with long, brown hair and amber eyes. She ordered the other kids to gently settle down and to Dick's outmost shock everyone were actually completely quiet. Not that he had _ever_ been to a real kindergarten before or been in the company of this many kids, but he had seen movies. Silent children weren't normal.

"Okay, kids! Miss Alyssa is now making cookies," the green skinned woman announced, gaining cheers from the youngsters sitting around her. She put her hand up, waving them all to silence with a gentle smile. "_But_, it will take some more time, so I've decided that we can read a story while we wait. Whose time is it to pick which book we are going to read?"

Many hands shot in the air, including Kid Flash's, which made Robin blink at him from the sidelines. The redhead was practically bouncing up and down, a big grin on his freckled face. However, Wally quickly slumped down when the green lady's finger directed itself toward Dick who instantly blushed.

Suddenly, it had gone from 'many were staring at him' to '_everyone_ was staring at him'. Robin blushed by the abrupt attention and quickly directed his gaze to his crossed legs. The hand Wally didn't hold captive rested in the open space that was made due to said crossed legs; he really didn't dare to look up right now.

"Hello there, you must be Robin! Alyssa did mention you. My name is M'onna M'aora, but you can call me Miss M'onna, or Miss Mona, if you think that is easier. I'm sorry I haven't introduced you to anybody, but I was so occupied," he heard the green haired woman say. Kid Flash squeezed his hand, as if saying that he should raise his gaze. Robin didn't comply though. "Everybody, this is Robin. He's new, so make sure he feels at home and let's all greet him."

"Hello Robin!" everybody said in unison, startling the boy somewhat. This caused most of them to giggle.

Kid Flash bowed close to the Boy Wonder's ears, his hand gently curled like kids usually did when they were ready to whisper something. "Pick a comic! Like… like _the X-Men _or-or _Spiderman_ or… or_ the Hulk_. No, take _Young Avengers_, they're awesome!" advised the redhead.

Dick didn't quite understand how, but when he glanced up to meet Wally's gaze, he felt… safer. He hadn't really had many friends before… was this how it felt like? Having a good friend? A… _best friend_?

"Robin, what would you like to read, sweetie?"

Reluctantly, the Boy Wonder looked up to meet the friendly eyes of the green lady. She seemed very kind and she didn't look at him like he was just one big baby, like that creepy other woman had done. He could probably learn to like this lady, but he still didn't know what to pick for a story.

"Miss M'onna, can you not read about _Dumbo_? _Please_?" asked a girl with long red hair. She had green eyes and was wearing a purple dress.

"I'm sorry, Starfire, but since Robin is new he has go decide what to-"

"I want to hear Dumbo," the Boy Wonder interrupted quietly, gaining the green skinned woman's attention. "It's… it's about an elephant and a circus, right? I like elephants… and circuses."

Another soft smile appeared on M'onna's face. She settled deeper into the red armchair she had taken in front of the half-circle with children and then sent Wally a wink. "Kid Flash, would you be a sweetie and get the book for us?" she asked. "You know where it is, don't you?"

Robin barely had time to notice the giant smile Wally possessed, before the redheaded hero had speeded off. Grins and giggles emerged from within the mass, along with some snorts, but they were short-lived. Kid Flash was back after only a few seconds. Robin found it amazing that he had missed that his new friend had placed the book in their teacher's lap. This kid was fast.

"All right kids, settle down, make yourself comfortable and if anybody needs to go to the bathroom raise your hand without me interrupting," instructed Miss M'onna gently, a comfortable smile on her lips. "I'll glance up occasionally so don't worry, Beast Boy, I'll see your hand."

Robin threw a small glance over at the… _very_ green boy whose hand had been in the air a couple of seconds ago. That boy was even greener than Miss M'onna and Megan. _Everything_ was green – even the eyes.

As their teacher began the tale of Dumbo, Kid Flash handed his best friend a crimson coloured blankie, which he threw over both sets of shoulders. The speedster scooted close to him and Dick found himself blinking, though he did feel rather comfortable he had to admit. "Dumbo's sort of boring, but if you like it then I guess it's okay," whispered the red haired boy and grinned. "If you feel drowsy, Miss M'onna don't mind if you fall asleep. She says that napping is good for you and I'll wake you when we get cookies!"

"Cool," replied Dick and let go of a small smile. He liked Wally; he was fun and he seemed to take good care of him.

The grin emerging from Kid Flash was the biggest one yet. The young speedster then directed his gaze forward, focusing them on Miss M'onna, who Robin now had concluded was a Martian. When she read the book he briefly noticed how the words echoed inside his head. Maybe he should feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It was soothing, comforting. Actually, the whole atmosphere in the room felt comfortable.

Maybe, just maybe, he would agree to come another day also… You know, just to meet Kid Flash. Dick threw his new friend a glance as he let go of another smile. He didn't notice that with the familiar story being read he felt drowsier and drowsier for each passing moment. Soon, Wally felt some pressure on his shoulder. The seven-year-old turned his head slightly to the side, blinking.

Robin had fallen asleep.

**-o-**

Robin smiled pleased as Kid Flash handed him another cookie, both seated comfortably against red pillows.

The two kids, after hearing the story of Dumbo and after eating their dinner(1), had made their way over to the ruined fort. The Boy Wonder had seemed rather solemn of what had happened, so Kid Flash took matter into his own hands and declared that they were going to build it up just like it had been, only much better since they were six this time.

Masked, white eyes had blinked at him puzzled. Six? Quickly after Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy and two other kids had approached them as well. Obviously, the two new arrived super kids were friends of Wally's. It was a blonde girl with dark eyes and a redheaded boy with a domino mask like Robin's. They were both arches, Wally had explained. Not that it was necessary; the bows and quivers with arrows sort of gave it away.

Apparently, these were Green Arrow and Black Canary's wards.

After what felt like eternity (but was probably just around thirty minutes), the six children had finished the fort. Thanks to a couple of wooden chairs they had borrowed from the kitchen it now looked far more professional. Robin thought his fort had been good with only pillows and blankets, but he had long since decided that with the help from his new friends it actually looked a lot better.

It had also been more fun to build it with the other super kids instead of doing it all on his own.

"It's fu-funner here than I thought," said Robin after a while, his blue eyes going over the cookie; it tasted good, but Alfred's were still a thousand times better. Then again, no one could compare to Alfred. No one. He turned his attention over to his new friend again, a smile stretching his small lips. "I thought it was goin' to be boring and…"

"Scary?"

Dick wasn't sure of he appreciated that complacent grin on Wally's face, but he shamelessly had to admit that yes, he had been afraid – _very_ afraid. He didn't know why, but the whole to-be superhero thing had been so new that meeting other kids and other adults of the same… 'kind' had sort of frightened him. He wasn't particularly shy. He just didn't know how to handle those situations well.

"… yeah," whispered Robin. "Scary."

"It's okay," Wally said, now with a big smile adorning his face. "I was scared too! Then, Aqualad came up to me and was real nice and stuff. He said I could play with him and Miss M and Superboy. I already knew Speedy, but he wasn't there my first day, but he came later. After that we've been together every time we're here! And now you're here too."

Robin grinned at that, feeling more at ease after he'd been to kindergarten for such a long time. He finished his cookie with a happy smile and then Kid Flash took his hand and said that he would show him the playground. The Boy Wonder had protested, refusing to let the redhead drag him out to that… horrible jungle. If he went out there, where the kids were allowed to use their powers to a certain degree, then he would be toast!

He was powerful for an ordinary, _human_, five-year-old, but he didn't stand a chance against aliens or meta-humans. Not yet, anyway. He would one day though; that Robin was determined to prove.

"Come on, Rob! We're the coolest hero kids, we'll be _fine_," Kid Flash said. The redhead did sound very convincing, but the younger boy was still reluctant. He was just _five_. Older super kids scared him and that playground had looked… chaotic. He wasn't used to such. "I'll be with you all the time, Robin, all right? We can go play in the monkey bars! You'll like that!"

The younger boy's masked eyes narrowed. "You promise you'll be with me all the time?"

"Pinkie promise!" declared the redheaded boy as he held out his smallest finger. The two of them curled them together, both letting go of a snicker each, before Robin let his new best friend lead him out in the hallways. There Kid Flash dragged on bright yellow boots that mended with his outfit.

"Did Batman make your costume?" Wally wondered as he put on his footwear.

Nodding his head, Robin swayed a bit back and forth, switching on putting pressure on his heels and the balls of his feet. "Yeah, he and our butler did! First we wanted to use my old circus uniform, but daddy said 'it flashed off too much skin', or something." The five-year-old shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I dunno what that means, but they made me this one and I said I wanted it black and red, instead of green and red. And I got bigger gloves too!" The small boy held up his hands as if to prove his point. "Who made your costume?"

"Dad and mom," answered the red haired as he stood up, boots placed firmly onto his feet and up to his ankles. "I said I wanted to look like daddy, but mommy thought it would be better if we had opposite colours. So I'm yellow with some red and he's red with some yellow. I can't wait to become a hero like him! It's going to be so much fun!"

The thousand-watt grin that escaped Wally was the biggest one yet and Robin could surely relate to that eager. Despite being just five-years-old the young boy knew what was ahead of him – a lot of training, yes, but adventures and great experiences as well. Besides, Robin knew he was destined to become a superhero the day he became aware that he was adopted by the one and only Batman. For a five-year-old the days mended together, so memories were sometimes hard to make out, but he had been… four when it had happened.

He could remember his mother screaming for him and his father protesting loudly with a 'no' as they fall down to their deaths. Of course, he also recalled his mother's scent and how she would rock him to sleep at night. Bruce had given him a big framed picture of them during his first Christmas at the manor; supposedly so because the Caped Crusader wanted to remind him that his real parents had existed, they had loved him and he would always have them with him.

It wasn't like he had been with Bruce and Alfred in the manor forever. Said butler had often reminded him, on stormy nights when Bruce was not present to comfort him due to Batman-business, that his mom and dad did not mind him referring to Bruce as his new daddy. They were probably more than ecstatic that he had a good life with two people who cared deeply for him.

How they felt of the superhero thing Alfred had said he could not answer, but he had said that if there was one thing he knew, it was that John and Mary Grayson would always be proud of him. No matter what.

The two boys made their way outside where the sun was shining brightly. Robin found himself holding strongly onto Kid Flash's hand, just to be on the safe side of course. He had been praised for being a very tough lad, but a playground filled with super powered kids was Robin's limit.

At least when he was only five.

"Come on, the monkey bars are over here," Wally informed as he dragged the young boy after him. The seven-year-old made sure that he didn't pull too hard on Dick, nor did he use his super-speed. He figured that since the small boy was so wary he had to take caution. At least for a little while.

The short boy's eyes widened dramatically as he glanced up at the monkey bars. They were big and swirled together in many shapes and colours. He had probably been too busy sulking to notice them when he and Batman had arrived that day. One thing was for sure; these were built for kids like them. Kids who would one day take on the criminals with their mentors and, for the most part, guardians.

And Dick, he felt excitement rush through him. If there was one thing he could do, it was bend and swing and jump. He was an acrobat after all. True, he was not the biggest one out there, but he had always heard what extraordinary of talent he possessed. There was a _reason_ as to why they called him «The Boy Wonder». It wasn't because it _sounded_ cool. Or, at least that was not all of it.

With a beaming smile, the child reached out, ready to grab one of the metal pipes. However, just as he had grabbed it a loud voice echoed through the playground.

"THE KISSING GAME! EVERYBODY WATCH OUT!"

A horrified gasp escaped Wally and before Dick could truly understand what happened the older boy had zipped passed him and up in the monkey bars. Robin frowned, but then Wally's hand was stretched out toward him again, the green eyes shining impatiently as they expressed anxiousness and… fear?

"What's goin-"

"Just get up here! Before they catch you and kiss you! It's really gross, ew! Artemis caught me once with an arrow and she placed one on my _cheek_! It was so creepy, because she tried on the mouth, but I was too fast! Get up, get up!"

Dick didn't have time to comment, because as soon as his palm was in Wally's he had been zipped away. They had ended up in the centre of the monkey bars. When Dick looked around it reminded him of the Sleeping Beauty story Alfred had read for him when he was sick (Wayne manor hadn't had many books; Bruce had bought him more… manly books the day after though). The monkey bars were like the thorns, while he and Wally had taken refugee in the castle surrounding it.

Sure, the castle was just a wooden fort, built with a single swing and two, blue, playground slides. However, inside Wally showed him something unexpected. There lay many blankets on what appeared to be a solid floor, but as the red haired boy removed one of the blankets he showed Dick a trapdoor.

"Isn't it cool? I found it once when I was all alone and I haven't told _anyone_ 'bout it. You're the first!" explained the redhead and took Dick's hand; he tugged it lightly and the brunet broke a grin.

"It's awesome!" Robin commented.

They climbed down the wooden latter and found a square formed room. It wasn't too big, but it was definitely large enough for them to hide in until the kissing game was over! Robin still didn't completely understand the concept of it all, but he concluded that being captured by the girls and get sloppy kisses on the cheeks and (gulp) on the _mouth_ was not a very good thing. He was glad Kid Flash had become his best friend or he wouldn't know when or where to hide.

"This is my blanket," Kid Flash announced, snapping Dick out of his silent thoughts. The older kid held up the yellow and red fabric. "Mommy said my first mommy made it to me and I brought it with so I could have it down here. I'll have to take it away when I'm too old to go here, but it's okay – it's not like I will forget it!"

Wally then crouched down by a box that Robin hadn't noticed before now. He draped another blue, dirtier, blanket over it and then patted on it, signalising for Dick to sit down. The small acrobat did so and then his best friend seated himself beside him, throwing the yellow blanket over their shoulders. They huddled up together and Dick felt… comfortable and happy. So this was what it felt like to have a best friend?

Robin surely liked the feeling.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?" whispered Kid Flash, smiling brightly like he tended to.

"What is… the kissing game, really?" Robin questioned. Had his eyes been revealed Wally would have seen big, blue eyes blinking innocently with a curious gleam in them.

The redhead shuddered and scooted even closer to his best friend, squeezing their hands together. "It's horrible! The girls suddenly just… shouts it and then all the boys has to hide because if they get you they kiss you! The point is to hide, so it's kind of like hide and seek, but it's not really that either, because hide and seek is safer." Wally grimaced. "It's gross! I'm sure girls has cooties, even though daddy says they don't. I think he's lying."

"Grown ups don't lie," argued Dick as he tilted his head to the side. "At least not my daddy does. Neither did my first daddy and my mommy. They never."

"All right, but then he just doesn't _believe_ they have cooties."

"That's probably it."

Laughter escaped them both. There was a long pause where neither said anything; just listened to the quiet. Then, Robin turned to look at his best friend again, frowning. "Wally? How did it feel like?"

"Huh?" asked the redhead.

"When Artemis tried to kiss you? Was it really that gross?"

"You bet it was!" Kid Flash raised his hand, like he was talking about a major evolutionary change or something along those lines. "It was totally freaky and she _smelled_ weird. I don't understand why someone would _like_ that. Besides, I was afraid of the cooties." The young boy shrugged. "I yelled at my uncle to help me shower as soon as he picked me up to go home."

"But my mommy and first daddy did it," mused Robin, still frowning. "Why do they like it?"

"Because grown-ups are weirdos!"

"My daddies and my mommy are not weirdos!"

"All right, but some grown-ups are."

Robin stuck his tongue out playfully and then, before Kid Flash could react, the smaller boy had leaned up and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. The older boy had frozen, but Dick just giggled joyfully. "Was that gross?" he asked, still expressing his amusement by the other boy's surprised expression.

"_Robin_! Ew!"

Laughter was heard after that as Kid Flash tried to chase Robin who was far more agile than the inexperienced speedster had expected. Wally West learned the hard way that catching Dick Grayson was just as difficult as it was for the girls to capture him when he used his super speed.

* * *

><p>(1)– It's afternoon, so they get dinner, not lunch ;)<p>

_If there are some out there who got grossed out by the "kiss" Robin gave KF, then puh-lease. They're small children, so this is not Slash _at all_. It's simply our little devil!Robin messing with his new best friend who he, by the way, _knows_ doesn't like the concept of kissing. Therefore, he did it to tease. Yes, I am a KF/Robin shipper, but this FanFic is about their friendship only. It's a GEN fanfic._

_And come on, they're _kids_. Kissing doesn't get more innocent than _that_._

_Please review! :3 I hope you enjoyed Part: II as much as you enjoyed the first one! (:_


	3. Part: III

**Note:** Check out the prequels: "Child's Mind" and "Child' Gift".

* * *

><p><strong>Part: III<strong>

"You can come with me home after kindergarten next time! How 'bout Friday? You can come to my house and I can show you all my toys and my Flash souvenirs! And-and you can sleep over! Mommy says I'm old enough to have someone over now! We can watch movies and you can taste my mommy's cookies! You're going to love them, Robin! They're really good, the best actually! Oh and daddy can take us to the Pizza Palace! They have the bestest pizza and arcade!"

The young to-be-hero giggled silently, listening interested to Kid Flash' fast words. The day had passed so quickly. After Wally had chased him they had called it quits, but when they had escaped the secret room 'the kissing game' was still being played outside and Dick had discovered new ways of avoiding danger. Speedy was a harsh tutor, but he took good care of Dick. He was like the big-brother he'd never gotten.

Superboy was cool too. He could jump fairly high and for a long period of time they had hid on the roof, where Speedy would shoot small arrows (plastic, 'cause Miss M'onna had confiscated the real ones by orders from Green Arrow) toward anyone who tried to enter _their_ hiding place. Aqualad had been the calmest, but that was probably because all he had to do was threatening to ruin their girls' hair with a water canon and they freaked out. Robin had found that fairly amusing.

Then afterwards, Robin had been brave enough to propose to play another game. Wonder Girl (who was very cool and as strong as Superboy) had asked him what games he knew and then the acrobat had told them that playing 'hero and villain' was somewhat the same. However, when playing that game they would capture the 'villains' and close them up inside the jungle gym!

Without any doubt, the game had been a success.

"You will come to my place, right? Right?" asked Wally when they got instructed my Miss M'onna and the scary smiley-lady to get their backpacks. The redhead had just put on his own; typically enough, it was yellow with red markings and a circle with a lightning bolt within adorned it.

"If Daddy says yes," Dick answered with a smile. "I think he will. He wanted me to make friends."

Dick could not to wait to meet his daddy and tell him about his day. And he who had imagined he would be crouched up in a corner in an intimidated position, rocking back and forth while he waited for Bruce's return? God, had he been stupid. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such fun. He could not wait to meet Kid Flash again, or Speedy, or Superboy, or Miss Martian, or Aqualad – they were all awesome. Even Artemis was kind of cool.

Kid Flash seemed to have more on his mind, but never got to it. Instead, a tall, well-built man in a red, full-body suit suddenly stood on the playground, right in front of them. The same lightning bolt Wally had on his chest could also be found on the new approached adult. Instantly, Robin knew, without any doubt, that this was the Flash – Wally's adoptive father and one of his daddy's colleagues.

"Hey there, squirt! Ready to go?" asked Flash, smiling fondly down at his son whose face had brightened so much that little Robin wondered why it didn't _glow_. When the Boy Wonder had gotten the impression that the Flash was Wally West's biggest hero he had definitely not been mistaken.

Said superhero's head suddenly turned. Flash's white eyes (thanks to his costume) had directed themselves toward the dark haired boy and Robin felt nervousness swell up in him. This… truly was his first encounter with a current superhero, since Batman had never bothered to introduce him to any of the others. He didn't know whether to feel honoured or frightened.

"So, who's this little fellow?" asked the Flash, his voice gentle and playful. Robin found it comforting in some way.

Kid Flash bounced in excitement and pointed ecstatically at the shorter boy. "This is Robin, Daddy! He's _Batman's _son and it was his first day here! I introduced him to my friends and we played this really awesome 'capture the villain' game he knew and Speedy was totally awesome at it because he and Rob used his arrows and toys and-"

"Slow down, kid," the red-wearing superhero laughed and crouched down to his son's eye-level. "You need to breathe too, you know?" Once again Flash directed his attention over to Robin who had turned to shyly look down at the ground. However, a big hand was gently reached out toward him, which made him look up. Flash wanted to exchange handshakes with him… That was _awesome_. "So you're Batman's little guy, huh? Nice to finally meet you."

Bashfully, Robin took the hero's much bigger hand. "Hi," he said, his voice far more quiet than it used to. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Let's just say that Bruce and Alfred liked to teach him good manners.

"No need to be so formal, kiddo," chuckled Flash, as he let go of the tiny hand. "Call me Uncle Flash!"

"Over my dead body."

Recognising the voice instantly, Dick's face broke into a beaming smile as he moved to the side to look behind Flash's back. Batman was standing there, cowl draped over his face and black cape covering him; just like usual. The white eyes due to the cowl were narrowed toward his fellow colleague who only grinned sheepishly by the look Batman was sending him. Robin was impressed Flash hadn't flinched, but he supposed that since they were friends (in a way) the speedster had gotten used to it.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Robin thrilled as he ran towards the cloaked man. Batman crouched down and scooped his son swiftly into his arms, before he moved the cape around Dick's lithe body. It was more of a reflex really. It wasn't like Batman suspected that anyone would snatch his son away here. After all, there was a _reason_ as to why the League dared to place their children in Y.J Kindergarten with only two adults to supervise them.

For one thing, Alyssa and M'onna, though retired, were powerful heroes, but the kindergarten possessed one the strongest force fields used on earth. Batman himself had practically made sure that the kindergarten was one of the most protected facilities on the globe, which was necessary. It was the building where the new hero-generation stayed and was supervised, as well as the place where young team-developments took place.

It was an important building for the whole super-hero community.

"You had a nice day?" asked Batman quietly as he turned his attention down to the young boy in his arms whose face had pressed itself against his chest. Bruce had to resist the urge to rest his chin on top of that little head.

"Yeah! I got new friends and I got cookies and I built a pillow fort! The girls tried to kiss me though; that wasn't fun," Dick said, pouting lightly at that last part. "It's some kind of game, but I taught them how to play 'catch the villain' instead. It was less scarier that way."

Batman would have smirked, but since Flash was still present he settled with an affectionate pat on his adoptive son's head, before he turned to look at Flash, his face stoic. Dick felt confused. He hadn't been around enough to see this aloof side of his adoptive father since Bruce never treated him like he was anything but his most precious person. It was puzzling for a small five-year-old.

"Flash," greeted Batman. The Dark Knight then directed his eyes toward the redhead boy in a similar costume as his mentor, only yellow. "And Kid Flash."

Said boy looked wide-eyed at the large man before him. Batman was so… _tall_. Or, at least it seemed that way. In reality, the Caped Crusader was probably not many inches from his own father's height, but there was something about those muscles and that cloak that made Batman seem ten thousand times scarier. Wally was quite tempted to speed off and hide behind Flash's legs.

The young boy forced himself to be brave though and stood tall.

"Wally's my best friend," Dick suddenly announced, gaining both superhero's attention. The little boy pointed at Kid Flash while his eyes still rested on his father; his face was beaming brightly. "We built a fort together and he showed me around! I got to sit on his back when he ran super fast and I shared my cookies with him!"

"I see."

Dick was far too happy for having a best friend to hear the lack of enthusiasm in Bruce's voice. However, the Dark Knight didn't sound resentful to the idea either. He was just acting stoic – like Barry Allen, the Flash was more than used to.

Barry, knowing that having a friendly chat with Bruce was _always_ out of the question, crouched down and hoisted Wally up in his arms. The small boy was a speedster, yes, but it was far too dangerous to let Kid Flash run with him at this young age. He would just end up hurting himself. Said redheaded boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and then glanced over at Dick, grinning at his new best friend who served him a wave and a smile in return.

Robin had promised he would ask Bruce about going to Kid Flash' place and then tell Wally of his father's answer when they met up again.

"It was nice meeting you, kid," said Flash and served the young bird a smile, which made Robin blush somewhat by the acknowledgment of the superhero. Flash then made a humorous salute with two of his digits in Batman's direction. "Later, Batsy."

Then he was gone and so was Kid Flash. Robin could not help but feel a bit sad that his best friend was no longer around, but he soothed himself with the knowing that they would meet up again tomorrow. And then Robin was going to show him some cool souvenirs he'd gotten from his trips during his circus days. The Boy Wonder could not wait.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Master Richard. Did you have a nice day?" asked Alfred Pennyworth as Batman and his future protégé exited the Batmobile. Said little boy was practically beaming up at his grandfather-figure who had been dusting the cave. Alfred was pretty certain that behind that mask big, blue eyes were shining with excitement and happiness.<p>

And Master Richard who had been so very reluctant to leave in the first place; who would have thought he would return like _this_?

"Alfred, Alfred!" Dick said as ran up to the old butler and threw his arms around his legs. "I've got a best friend now! His name's Wally and he's the Kid Flash, Flash's son! He showed me around all day and I got to meet his friends and we had so much fun! I want to go back tomorrow! Batman says it's okay if you agree, so _please_!"

The butler served Dick a soft smile, before looking up at Bruce who had just removed the cowl from his head. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him and the look he was sending his own ward was easy to read. It was apparent that the butler wondered why young Richard needed _his_ permission to return to Young Justice Kindergarten.

Bruce looked down at his son. "Dick, go change; Alfred and I will meet you in the kitchen for supper."

"But-"

"Now, Richard."

Said boy sighed, before he did as told. As soon as Dick was out of ear's reach, Bruce turned to look at his old friend. "I just figured that usually I'm not around the time he will be attending Y.J Kindergarten, it would be better for you to decided whether we should make this a frequent thing or not."

Alfred's face remained impassive, though a small tug of his lips helped him look less serious. "Oh, I think that'll be fine, Master Bruce," said the butler as he went back to dusting the keyboard of the cave. "Master Richard is a growing boy and though his time with me will be rapidly reduced I think it will be fairly good for him to know kids his own age. If I am not mistaken we already discussed this, so I'm curious as to why you've brought it up once again?"

Bruce slid a black-gloved hand through his short, ebony hair, before letting go of a sigh. "I know we did; it's just that… I don't know if I like the thought of Dick getting attached to others whom he cannot be fully honest with. Also, he's just _five_ – it's easier for a young child to let go of a big secret than an experienced teen or an adult. I just hope he understands the importance of keeping his identity from everyone."

"Master Bruce, I was there when you explained it to Master Richard," Alfred said, still moving the duster over various places of the cave. "I have complete faith that as smart as that young lad is he understands the consequences. You're right, he is a child and has only known us for a year, but it is more than enough. Dick, he is so very intelligent and we shouldn't underestimate that or his abilities."

As usual, Alfred was one hundred percent right. Bruce could just not help but feel protective of Dick, hence the reason for why he was hesitant to let him get close to anyone else. Of course, the Dark Knight knew he was being unreasonable though. After all, even if Dick was very young he had been specially informed and trained to become Batman's partner a couple of years from now. The kid's appearance was also deceiving. He looked so innocent and naïve, so _weak_ actually, but Dick was far from it.

_Far_ from it.

"All right, I guess he'll be going there on a regular basis then," murmured Bruce.

The Caped Crusader then went to change, leaving Alfred to smile smugly. Once done, Bruce made his way to the kitchen where Dick was sitting by the table, colouring in his sketchbook, which had been a gift for his fifth birthday. The billionaire's eyes swept over to a drawing that was not part of the sketchbook. It was a drawing of Robin and Kid Flash, along with a green skinned girl, a black skinned boy, another redhead, a blonde girl and a black haired boy.

Though the drawing was rather amateurish, even for a child, Batman (who had fully control of every superhero, hero support, or to be-sidekick, that was currently part of their society) concluded this was: Miss Martian, Aqualad, Speedy, Artemis and Superboy – all children of the members Batman was close to in the league. Or, as close as Batman ever was to someone.

"Wally drew it for me."

Bruce's eyes glanced down at Dick who was smiling up at him with such innocence that only a child could hold. With a soft look in his eyes, Bruce sat down beside his adoptive son who instantly climbed up in his lap to show him the drawing properly. "He says he isn't too good at drawing 'cause he's so impatient, but I think it was great," Richard explained. "Don't you?"

"It's… very nice, Dick."

Gotham's White Knight gained a bright smile from the young boy in his lap, before Richard put the drawing away and instead placed both hands on his father's cheeks. Bruce could only blink. "We need to talk, Daddy," said Richard, voice serious. "It's important."

Bruce frowned a bit, but seeing his five-year-old son trying to act very serious was also a bit humorous so he wasn't fully able to make it work. Instead he reached up and removed his son's hands from his cheeks and instead held them in his own hands. "All right, Dick, what is it?" he asked, looking sincerely curious.

Suddenly, the serious look on Dick's face had been transformed to into a pleading one. The boy was even pouting now, his big blue eyes making the puppy-dog look Bruce knew both he and Alfred always had problems saying 'no' to. "Kid Flash asked me to come sleep over at his place, _please let me go_! I've never slept over anywhere before! Please, please, please! _Please_!"

The billionaire's look was like stone when he shook his head. "Richard, I have told you about how important it is that no one can know of your identity. To them you will, at least for a _very_ long time, always be Robin. A sleepover…" Dick's lower lip quivered of disappointment and though Bruce didn't like it at all, he found a compromise. "All right, how about this; I let you go with Kid Flash home, but no sleepover. You'll have to be Robin at all times, but I'm sure Flash will make sure of that if I ask him… _nicely_."

"So, I can see his house?" Dick asked hopefully.

"… yes. But I will personally come to get you and I'll need to get you some sunglasses. No one is supposed to see your eyes."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed the young boy as he wrapped his arms his father's neck, expressing his excitement in a rather surprising way for the young Wayne.

Just then Alfred entered the kitchen. The butler threw a fond look in their direction, before he started making supper. Though Bruce himself did probably not notice it, the boy he currently had babbling excitingly within his arms had changed him fairly much since they had taken him in a year ago. Back then, Bruce had been so distant – even for Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Richard?" mused the butler.

"Can I help make supper?"

The butler turned his head, now having the five-year-old by his very feet. "Of course."

A child like Dick had done wonders for Wayne Manor and for the two people living in it. Bruce still had a long way to go before he grasped this being-a-father thing, but it would work out. Just like Dick's relationship to his new friends would.

One way or another.

"So, Master Richard," Alfred said as the little acrobat hoisted himself up on the counter, which the butler and Bruce usually would have forbidden him to if it hadn't been for the adorable image it gave them at this very moment. "You think you'll be able to handle Young Justice Kindergarten and socialising with other super children?"

"Child's play, Alfred. Child's play," was Dick's answer.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
